I found you
by Rumbleroar'sredvines
Summary: Hermione and Neville are doing research on the founders when a specific book they are looking in throws them back to the time of the founders. They will battle against their feelings while trying to find their way back to their own time, but when the time comes, will they want to return? There is also a dark force at work who has an eye on Hermione.


Hi, I was thinking about how interesting it would be to read a fiction on Godric and Hermione but I couldn't find one that appealed so I decided to write one :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hey, Hermione!" Hermione turned around to see the Dark haired, nearly 6 foot figure of Neville Longbottom running towards her.

A lot had changed since the wizarding war had ended and Voldemort had been defeated. Harry and Ron had joined the ministry as Aurors instead of returning to Hogwarts to continue their 7th year as Hermione had done. Hermione was completing this year alongside Neville, Seamus and Parvarti who were the only Gryffindors to return and continue their education after the unorthodox lessons they'd received last year under the reigns of Death eaters.

Since the War Neville had lost his awkward demeanour he had previously let rule him. He was full of confidence and had psychically filled out causing him to be one of Hogwarts most sought after bachelors. This was obvious as her ran down the corridor after his now best friend Hermione with nearly all the female students from first year upwards watch as he went past them.

"Neville! I looked for you this morning at breakfast but I couldn't find you." Hermione sent Neville a large grin she reserved only for him.

Much like him, she had gained an air of confidence and was fully comfortable in her own skin. Her hair had lot a small bit of its bushiness but was still rather unmanageable without the help of a potion of her own making she just liked to call Sleakshine. Now Ron and Harry were both preoccupied with Auror training and their Girlfriends: Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley respectively; Hermione had found comfort in Neville, both mourning the many losses of the war, And for heroine in particular- Her parents. During this time they discovered they had much in common and since returning to Hogwarts they became Best Friends and were as close as Brother and Sister.

Hermione slowed down to allow her surrogate brother to catch his breath before he replied "I was at the greenhouses talking to Professor Sprout about helping her teach some first and second years."

"Oh Neville! That would be incredible, hopefully, if you like it you could ask her to consider you for the position next year, what with her retiring" Hermione flashed him another huge grin as they walked up to the door of History of Magic. They walked in together discussing what they would be doing next year and speculating about their classmates.

"I bet you 10 galleons that Seamus will do something with Dragons, He's destined to with his knack of causing anything near him to burst into flames" Neville said trying to hold in a grin.

"Hey!" They heard from behind them. They turned around to find that Seamus was standing behind them after jut entering the classroom.

"Two things Neville, One, I will take you up on that bet," She held out her hand for Neville to shake to seal the deal, "and two, Seamus what was it you were saying about last night?" she asked sending a wink to Seamus.

"Oh yeeeh, George offered me a place at the shop when I leave as assistant manager. I took him up on it so bad luck mate," Seamus said grimacing as he patted Neville on the back before walking to his seat.

Neville was about to say something before Percy Weasley walked through the door and strode through the desks towards the front. After the manic year previously in the ministry, not knowing who was a deatheater or not and not being in contact with the rest of his family until it was too late, Percy had decided to call it quits and pursue a career making a difference. He took over Professor Binns' position as Professor McGonagall was not willing to spend another year with over 80% of students getting Troll in their History of Magic OWL.

"Don't worry about taking out anything," Percy instructed the class. They all looked around shocked and proceeded to return their items into their bags. Once everyone was still again Percy instructed them to get into Partners. Neville and Hermione didn't move a muscle, knowing they would work as a pair.

"For the rest of this lesson and the next two History of Magic lessons I want you and your partner to pick a founder and write a presentation on them to show the class. The more interesting and original it is, the higher you will gain. This will count 20% towards your NEWT so don't take these next lessons as time for you and your friends to relax." He turned around to write on the chalkboard the names of the four founders. While he did this murmurs began around the classroom between partners about who they would do their presentation on.

"Oh, and you can't do it on the founder of your own house as that would be too simple." A grumble of annoyance went around the room however it was silenced by a single glare from the Professor "I expect 2 feet on your chosen founder and then a foot of notes you can read off in your presentation. You may use whatever methods you wish, the library, the ghosts, even the founders if you wish," A bubble of laughter burst out around the classroom, "But you must write down all your sources. You are excused" All the students stood up to leave talking excitedly with their partners.

"Sorry, before you leave, please can you do a single line between the pair next to the founder you have chosen, Only two pairs per founder so it is first come first served, You may not change either."

Hermione looked towards Neville as if to ask who they wished to do theirs on.  
"Hufflepuff? I feel as if everyone will want to do Gryffindor or Slytherin and-" He was cut off to Hermione cupping her hand over his mouth. He was about to lick her hand so she removed it before she swiftly walked up to the board, dodging the other partners to do a single line beside 'Helga Hufflepuff' and strode back towards her best friend.

"Are you coming?" She called behind her as she walked out the classroom.

* * *

Please Review, Any help will be appreciated. I am immune to flames though so don't bother with them :)


End file.
